His Lost Sister
by Chelsea Cullen Whitlock
Summary: Just a little story I thought of. What is Edward had a sister? What if she was something. Something like Renesmee. But not actually like her kind. And what if a happy werewolf imprinted on Edward's sister? R&R please. Give my story a go please.
1. Preface

Heyyy, so this short little story is just a little idea iHad of Edward having a sister. Hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Preface<p>

Date: 6th May 1903

Time: 01:03am

Location: Hospital in Chicago, Illinois

Elizabeth Masen was holding the newest member of the Mason family. Her name was Cassandra Elena Masen. Edward Jr, Cassandra's brother was next to his mother.

"Edward, where is your father?" Elizabeth asked her son.

"I don't know mama, but - " He was son interrupted by his father coming through the door.

"Elizabeth? Darling?" He asked. What he saw right on the hospital bed, made his heart swell. So much pride and happiness he felt. "Look at her. Such a beauty." Elizabeth beamed. But then frowned.

"Why so late?"

"Business darling, no need to worry." He paused, then looked at his son. "How are you Edward?"

"Fine papa." Edward looked at Cassandra. He frowned.

"Why are you frowning Edward." His mother asked him.

"Cassandra is long name. I want to her Cassie. Yes. Cassie for short." He went up to his sister and gently touched her small hand. Cassie closed her hand, holding Edward's hand tightly. Edward smiled, happy at his sister.

"Knock, knock." Dr Carlisle Cullen said, walking through the door. "Ah, I see all is fine and dandy."

"Good morning Dr Cullen." Replied Edward Sr.

"Now how are you Elizabeth? Any pains in any areas?"

"I'm all fine Dr Cullen." She replied.

"Okay, that's all good." Dr Cullen took his clip board from the table near the bed and wrote some things in it. "Well, your fit to go Elizabeth. You just need to check out and sign some papers and then you can go." He smiled and nodded at the family.

"Thank you Dr Cullen." Edward Sr. smiled and shook his hand.

* * *

><p>Date: 17th August 1918<p>

Time: 6:03 pm

Location: Masen Household

"Edward, hurry up now!" Cassandra shouted from the stairs of the Masen household.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Edward shouted back, smiling to himself. How impatient she is. He thought.

"Eddie! We're going to be late!" Whined Cassandra. She could not contain her excitement.

"Cassandra! Calm down!" Her mother said, smiling. She knows going to a Shakespeare theatre production will excite her.

"But mother, I can't! I just can't wait! It'll all be fun!"

"Okay Cassie, I'm down now, let's go." Edward said, coming into view.

"You took very long Edward." Cassie said, pretending to be angry.

"Don't be angry with me Cassie. Look, I'll buy you some hot chocolate. Okay?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Cassandra ... What do you say properly?"

"I mean yes please Edward." She said, innocently.

"Come one then, let's go."

"So sorry Cassandra." Edward said. The tickets ran out of the production. Edward felt to sad and annoyed. Sad because his sister was and annoyed at himself because he didn't get the tickets earlier then before.

"Here, we can watch a ballet." Edward said, thinking that his sister would like ballet ... Or rather not.

"But I don't like ballet." Tears were nearly coming down her face.

"Uh - What do you say about some hot chocolate?" Edward suggested.

Cassie shook her head. She looked to her left and her eyes widened.

She looked at Edward and smiled. "Okay, let's go to a ballet show! Come on!"

"Uh - okay." Edward said, thinking of why the sudden change in his sister.

He looked to where his sister was looking and saw Emilia Anderson, a girl, about 15, the same age as Cassie. She and Emilia are mortal enemies. But Edward never understood why they both hated each other. Cassie hated her with so much passion.

He looked at Emilia's sister, Kristina, the same age as him. He remembered that time where she visited his house just for a spoon of sugar, that she threw away once Edward gave it to her. He sighed, shaking his head. He is only hoping that she won't annoy him again, over and over again.

He didn't hate really Kristina, he just didn't like her, he kind of ignored her, in a polite and nice way he could. He signed, "Let's go." He said to Cassie, finally.

"Yes, let us do go." She said, smiling widely and her eyes with a hint of mischief.

"I really don't want to know."

Edward said, then smiled at her, knowing that he and Cassie will be in big trouble, but he knows that it will be worth it - on Cassie's side anyway.

* * *

><p>Date: 17th September 1918<p>

Time: 8:28 pm

Location: Hospital in Chicago, Illinois

"Edward!" Cassie cried. She was holding onto his hand, tightly. "Don't go! Please!"

"Cassandra - "

"No mother!" She shouted, interrupting her mother. "Edward!"

"Cassie ... " Edward whispered, his voice broken. "Mother, please get the box."

Cassie was confused. Why is her brother bothering about a box instead of him?

"Cassie, I was suppose to give this on your birthday, but I guess I have to give this now." He handed the box to his sister. She opened it an gasped. Tears were running down her face.

A necklace was in the box, a locket rather. The locket was small, it was made as a form of a star. Edward knew that his sister loved astrology (Sp?) so he bought a locket like that.

"Happy birthday sister." He whispered, before his hand become limp and his eyes closed.

And that was the last time Cassie saw her brother Edward Anthony Masen, lying on a hospital bed, dead.

* * *

><p>Date: 13 January 2011<p>

Time: 2:00 am

Location: Forks, Washington

I held the picture of me and Edward in the park. Tears were coming down my face. I kissed the picture remembering that time. I placed it back into the locket that he gave me when he was dying. I clasped the locket around my neck and stared at the sky. I sighed, knowing that the journey will be long, but for sure it was worth it. I smiled, wiping away the tears and said into the sky, "I'm coming Edward. I'm coming back brother."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I finally stopped running. In wolf form it's so much easier to run, instead of Vampire form. It makes the wolves' blood boil in a scent of a Vampire. But either way, they are running for me, even in wolf form.

Anyway, I was breathing hard, I was hiding behind a tree. Yeah, call me a coward but what happens what a Pack of wolves are running for you, probably stronger and built better.

I never knew that there was a pack in Washington, Forks. How stupid of me not to think or even check if there actually was a pack. How utterly stupid!

I need to think of a plan. I could just run. I mean, I did see a beach and some cliffs. And if I do run fast enough I could make the wolves lose my trail, then I could jump from the cliff turn human form and swim to shore. Yeah, sounds like a good plan!

When I just started to run, a massive black wolf jumped in front of me. I groaned. Damn, I should have made a Plan B! The wolf growled at me. I shook my head. I wish I could talk to him properly, but knowing wolves, they'll attack when they have the chance. Oh, this is just perfect, oh so perfect. He stared to at me, hard. He must be talking to his pack members. I looked to my right, thinking of making my escape. I then heard paws runner along the forest. But only the west side of me. Not the east side of me. I smirked my wolfly smirk at the alpha wolf. He looked confused for a minute then I ran west, where the others were. The black alpha wolf ran to me, but does he really think I'm that stupid? I dogged to the left side of me and ran like hell was coming for me. Not hell really, but wolves. As I ran, I heard more paws racing to me. I smirked again, but to myself. I guess Plan A didn't fail after all. I saw a cliff and I stared to do a little victory dance in my head. As I neared the cliff I looked behind me and saw three or four wolves behind me. I growled at them, and midair, I phased into my human form. I dived into the cold ocean. My head bobbed up and I smirked at the wolves, oh the confused faces they had. Then I swam to shore.

* * *

><p>"You okay Andi?" Matteo asked me. Andi wasn't my real name, but I didn't like to be called Cassandra. It reminded me of my old life. And I really don't want to remember my old life. Only the good memories, not the bad.<p>

"Yeah, fine, amazing, thanks for asking." I replied, annoyed. I got another donut. Is that like my fifth one?

"You sure?" Matteo is my best friend. oh, who am I kidding. I hate him to death. Well, I sometimes do, but if you keep him long enough, you'll see that he's actually fun to be with. But right now he's annoying me.

"Yes, I am so super sure. Are you?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sure about what?" Max, my Alpha asked, coming into the room. Me, Matteo, Justin (Another wolf dude we had in out little family, (see the sarcasm?)); were the mid ranks or the professional word Subordinate. Austin was the Beta, the prick he is. Now he is the one I want my hands on, strangle him to death ... Oops, sidetracked. Anyway ... Tristan and David are the Pups, or another professional word, Omegas.

"If Matteo wants a condom, he's just making sure if he need one today." I said, smirking at him. Pay back's a big b mate.

"What - Uh - "

"Come one Matty boy, me, you and everybody else in the world knows you can't get a girl, not even in bed." Austin said, grinning at 'Matty boy'. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Austin." Matteo said, blushing. Austin laughed out loud. "Really dude. Shut up."

"Like you can actually make Austin shut up." I implied.

"Oh really now Vamp princess?" Austin said. This is how everything is. He annoys me and I annoy him. And yeah, the whole Pack knows that I'm half Vamp and Wolf. Weird even, but that's a story for another time.

"Yes, really now." I replied to him.

"Yeah well - "

"Okay, okay. Shut up now before we get blood on the carpet." Max said. Yeah, like that hasn't happened. "We don't wanna ruin this new house." Yeah, Max bought a house in Forks, Washington. Don't know why.

But I do know that my brother, Edward is here. I know that he had a girlfriend called Bella Swan. And he has an amazing family. Dr Cullen who I knew before, long, long ago. Dr Cullen was pretend to be his father, a lady called Esme was his pretend mother, he had two sister pretend siblings and two more pretend brothers. They were all Vampires. I'm glad he's happy. I just wish I was in his life.

You'd probably say, _'Why aren't you going to your brother?' _I would reply by saying, _'I don't want to cause him problems. I know that my life is made up of problems. And I honestly don't want to ruin Edward's happiness with my stupid problems.'_

"Andi, me and you got to do patrol, check this perimeter. See if anything's safe." Mac said, bringing me back to the real world, instead of my problems which I now call life.

"Yeah, safe. You just wanna have Andi for yourself." Austin said. I rolled my eyes at him. You see me an Max dated before. Like a mouth ago. He phased and he broke this off with me. He says he doesn't want my life to be ruined. Then I found out what his secret was, but I told him didn't want him to be with me. I honestly don't want to get hurt again. Or get Max hurt. I loved Max, still do. But, of course I hide all my feelings for him. I mean, I have to. To keep him safe. To keep them all safe.

"Whatever." I said to him. "Come on then Max, let's go."

* * *

><p>Everything was so peaceful. We were in a meadow. It was beautiful and looked like a fairytale. And all above that, it was so peaceful (Didn't I just say that? Oh well, it is peaceful). No sound, so serene.<p>

_'I know. I wish everything was like this. Peaceful_.' Max said. Whenever the Pack is in wolf form, we can read each other's minds. Sucks cause there's no privacy, what so ever.

_' Yeah._' I just said. Peace would be nice once in a while.

_'Cc.' _Mac whispered. Oh no, here we go again. Cc was my nickname that he made for me. Max rarely says it now, he only used to call me Cc when we were together. He sighed, knowing he's gone to far. 'Sorry'

'_You don't need to be_.' I know this is hard for him. He loves me. Really loves me.

_'I really do love you Cc.' _

'Max, please don't.' I hate this. Me doing this to Max.

He moved closer to me, and rubbed my fur to his, his face rubbing my neck.

_'I am so sorry_.' He again whispered. I nodded and licked his face. That was my way of saying I'm sorry back. I rarely say it, 'cause of my pride and all that.

_'I wish it was different_.' He smiled at me. 'Let's go, before the Pups destroy the house.'

Geez, we should like a couple. The Pups, destroying the house. Like we were the parents. I mean, I do look after them and all, feeding them and taking care of them, so, I guess I am - kind of - their mother.

_'You would have made an amazing mother_.'

'_Max_!' I shouted at him, blushing a bit. We made plans for the futures, of course, then all this happened

_'Okay, okay. Sorry_.'

_'You go back home, I just wanna chill here._' I said to him.

_'Okay. You sure?'_

_'Yeah, now scram.'_

After I said that, Max went to the tree line and phased. I turned away, looking at the sky.

"See ya Andi. And remember to make dinner." Max shouted. I rolled my eyes. I laid down and thought.

_What would have happened if Max didn't phase. Would he love me still. Course he would. Even if he knew I was a hybrid. He loves me, he even said so. But I have this feeling, deep down, that I love someone else, and I honestly dot know who._

I sighed, then stiffened, alarmed. Oh cheese and crackers. Those wolves again. Oh, Lord please help me! I got up and looked around. They weren't close, I could only feel them, not hear them. Yeah, call me weird, but I'm like that. I took a deep breathe and ran. I ran so fast I nearly tripped.

A wolf heard me running. Dang, who the heck is that wolf, good sense of listening. He howled. Oh crappie-de-crap -crap. I started to run faster.

Then a brown wolf was right next to me. Great! Just great! I ran even faster, even when my body told me to stop, it was hurting me to much. But I didn't. I'd rather got pains in the morning than get killed here. I soon - nearly - lost the brown wolf. But he soon caught up. I then tripped. I closed my eyed, waiting for my death. But nothing came. The wolf stopped. So did the others. There was about nine of them. And they were all growling me. Why me! I really didn't nothing wrong.

I used my power to talk to the Alpha wolf and the other wolves. But the Alpha or the other Wolves couldn't hear my thoughts unless I let them. A cool power of mine.

_'I mean no harm_.' I said to him. Geez, I sounded like an alien. Could have said something better, like, 'I bring peace to the world', yeah, so alienated

_'What the hell?'_

_'Who was that?'_

_'What the fuck?'_

_'Sam - ?'_

And many others were said. I laughed silently at them. Oh, I love this power very much. The confusion from others were so funny.

_'Hi.' _I said to them.

_'Huh - '_

_'It's a voice!'_

_'No fuck Quil!'_

_'Everybody shut up now!' _Ah, there's the Alpha. Where were you when they were arguing, huh?

_Who are you?_' He asked me.

_'A She Wolf called Amanda.' _Ha! Really thought I would say my real name? _'Now, yours?'_

_'Sam Uley. What's your last name?' _Uley? Nope, never heard of him or the Uley Pack.

_'Johnson._' That was the first thing that came into my mine.

_'Amanda Johnson_.' He asked to himself.

_'Yeah, my name._' I said to him. Dumbarse Alpha wolf.

My skin began to prickle. Vampires. And they were close. And - Sugarcanes! I was on a Vamps turf. No wonder why the Wolves didn't come and eat me alive. 'Well, bye.' I said to them. I closed my power and began to run, far away from the Vamps and Wolves.

What the heck did I did to have Wolves and Vamps on my trail. Guess I'm just a lucky biatch. Ha! How I make myself laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hey honey, did you miss me?" I asked, going through the door.<p>

"No, but we missed dinner." Austin said.

All the wolves were in the living room, watching some football game. Boys.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll live."

"Where were you?" Max asked.

"Why? Thought I got lost?" I said, teasingly. But I guess Max didn't have any humour.

"Andi!" He shouted. Wtf? He looked guilty and regretful.

"Max, dude - " Austin started to say but I interrupted him.

"Max, what the hell?"

"Andi - sorry - it's just - "

"Dude, sorry I didn't get your dinner right, but I got sidetracked." I said to him.

"From what?" He demanded. Great, now he's in Alpha mode.

"Another Pack is here." I informed him. His eyes widened an hardened. Great. Alpha's will always be Alpha's.

"Great. Just great."

"Dude, it's cool. We'll talk to them." Justin assured him.

"Yeah. Sure." I mumbled, but they heard me.

"What did you do Andi?"

"Well - I kind of used my power and talked to them ... "

"And ... "

"I guess I should go to court and official change my name to Amanda Johnson."

"Andi - you did not ... ?" Matteo asked me an unknown question.

"Yes, yes I did." Then the Pack burst out laughing.

"Well, _Amanda_, you do know how to change the mood." Max said, putting his arm around me. "But - "

"But what - MAX!" I shouted his name as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Nap time _Amanda_." He said.

"Dude!" I kept shouting, while the douches I call Pack mates were laughing at me. "Idiots." I mumbled as Max carried me to my room. He plopped me onto my bed.

"Get some sleep _Amanda_, you'll need it." He said, then walked to the door. "And you have some explaining to do." He closed the door before I could protest. Oh well. Guess I'll just sleep.

And that night, I dreamed of a nightmare. About Edward, about me, and about my _past._


End file.
